Wild Days
by Laera Draconian
Summary: Happy B'day Cloud. Cloud gets laid, multiple times. VincentxCloud, VincentxLaguna, CloudxTidus, TidusxWakka, CloudxWakka, CloudxIrvine, CloudxSquall. Yaoi, one shot. R&R please.


Title: Wild Days

Categories: Yaoi, FF crossover,

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Characters:Tifa, OC, Cloud, Squall, Vincent, Tidus, Wakka, Laguna, Irvine. (hehehe I couldn't help myself…)

Pairings: VincentxCloud, VincentxLaguna, CloudxWakka, CloudxTidus, WakkaxTidus, CloudxIrvine, CloudxSquall. One shot.

(AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY CLOUD! August 19th…grin Thanks to Sora, or this would never have finished in time. )

"No way. That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever." Cloud said firmly, carefully placing his glass on the table before him.

"What is with you man?" Wakka groaned in response throwing his head back against the back of the couch. Vincent stood in the corner of the room with one arm draped over Squall's shoulder and the other clutching his fourth glass of vodka wearing a smirk and a slightly glazed look to his usually dreamy eyes. Leonheart looked annoyed with the world at large and had donned his traditional 'annoyed with the world at large' look. At Wakka's words, he rolled his eyes and shot Cloud an irritated glare.

In the far corner of the den, Tidus and Laguna were playing Naruto Ultimate Ninja, and making a hell of a lot of noise whenever one of them lost a match, to the intense amusement of Irvine who seemed to be watching in mild interest from the loveseat in the corner.

"Why don't we bet on it?" Vincent asked in a slurred voice, earning him a sharp tap on the back of his head from his aggravated prop. Squall groaned and tried to escape the arm pinning him to the taller man's side. "Come on Vince, you're spent." But his grip was iron, and the dangerous glint in his dark orbs grew more prominent at the suggestion.

"What's the matter Cloud-kun? Prefer to let your boyfriend do the talking for you?" He probed with a slightly provocative sway to his hips. Strife looked amused.

"Alright then, you're on." He replied after a moment's contemplation, to Squall's growing aggravation. Vincent grinned. "Great. I've already hired a stripper." A stunned silence fell upon the group. Even Laguna and Tidus stopped their shouting to stare in disbelief at the revelation. A small frown creased Laguna's brow.

"You did what Vince?" He asked softly, dropping his naturally jovial demeanor and standing slowly to look at the inebriated man. Vincent laughed. "Oh come on, I'm not gay, I'm bi, can't I have some female fun once in a while?" Then adding, "Not that they measure up to your hard, appealing sex-" Laguna's expression suddenly matched his son's. "Anyway," Vincent continued, apparently unshaken by his lover's grimace, "The real reason I hired this girl, is to test my theory. She's with Tifa and the others upstairs awaiting my signal." He looked at Cloud. "So any ideas for the stakes koi?" For the first time in the evening, the blonde looked uneasy, but it was not in his nature, as Squall knew very well, to back down.

"I'll match your bet, whatever it is. Tifa does NOT like girls." Cloud repeated firmly. Vincent's grin looked, if possible, worse. "I'm glad you're so confident. Let's see…loser has to play uke to everyone here for the day." Tidus, Wakka and Irvine burst out laughing.

"Now that's what I call a bet, yah!" Wakka stifled out, choking.

"Heh, don't worry about him Cloud," Tidus smirked, "He's not nearly as wild when he's sober." Cloud sighed. This would not be easy if he lost, he thought wearily, still, if Tifa liked girls, why the hell did she insist upon following him around all the time? He chanced a small look at Squall. The brunette was wearing a lividly possessive look and glaring at the floor. Mostly for his sake, Cloud managed a bored expression. "Fine, but winner goes first."

Both Squall and his father looked murderous. Vincent nodded, apparently pleased with himself. Tidus and Irvine snickered in the corner.

"You know, I always wanted to know what keeps Squall so interested in you." Irvine threw in Cloud's general direction, to a general snickering.

"Yes, yes, now I think it's time we took a look at the surveillance in this place." Vincent interrupted, reaching for his phone. The second he relinquished his hold on the wielder of Lionheart, Squall marched over to his apprehensive boyfriend and jerked his blue eyes up to meet his own. After a moment of silent glaring, he sighed and pulled the man into a rough kiss. After he withdrew, he leaned in and whispered, "You. Are. Mine." Cloud threw him an exasperated look. "I haven't lost yet you know." He groaned. Squall stood and walked over to the door. Yanking it open, he left without another word. Laguna was wearing the expression of a disappointed but resigned man.

Vincent pressed a button on his phone-slash-remote. And the door behind the pool table began sliding upward to reveal a highly technical room. On the far wall, seven television sets were displaying several important rooms of the house. He gestured at the middle television which was showing an empty, but very well furbished bedroom. Cloud raised an eyebrow at the drunk.

"You have a camera in your bedroom." He stated with a smirk. Vincent only smiled. The six men craned their necks to see the small screen. Seconds later, Tifa and another, scantily dressed, woman, hurried into the room arms wrapped around each other. Cloud's jaw dropped. A sinking feeling settled into his stomach, as he realized the implication of the scenes on the screen before him. Laguna swore angrily and marched out the room.

He stared unseeing as the unfamiliar redhead urgently pulled Tifa's shirt over her head. He had the sudden feeling of a juicy steak in a den of hungry lions. Even without looking at them, he could feel the smirks of anticipation emanating from the others. "Damn you Vincent." He muttered At least Cid wasn't here, he thought thankfully.

Vince laughed at his words. "Come on, looks like Laguna has left me to fend for myself for the moment." He grabbed Cloud's wrist and led him out of the room, closely followed by the others. As he closed the not-so-secret room off, the others left to their rooms leaving the blonde to his fate. He turned to face Vincent, intending to take his loss like a man, when something hard and cold clamped drown on his wrist. Looking down, he realized he was handcuffed to the pool table.

"What the-mmph!" Vincent's strong lips overpowered his words, drowning them out into a harsh kiss. His rough tongue intruded into Cloud's senses as he pressed the blonde down onto the smooth surface of the table. Fighting for breath, the ex-Soldier struggled to push the taller man away. Vincent obliged grinning. The glint in his dark eyes was still there. He grabbed Cloud's free hand and spun him around. Before the surprised man could gasp in response, his face was pressed against the hard table. Vincent leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"So tell me, _Cloud_," he spit out harshly, placing special emphasis on the word, "What is it about you that drives me _mad_ with desire?" Cloud sputtered as he tried to answer. The smell of alcohol on Vincent's breath was overpowering.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He managed. The edge of the table was cutting into his ribs, making it hard for him to breathe. A cruel laugh escaped his friend's lips. "Oh don't pretend you don't know. Whatever fire you spark is burning in everyone here!" He slowly ground his hips into Cloud's perfectly placed backside. The ex-Soldier almost groaned as he felt the obvious bulge in the man's pants. "Yes, they all want to fuck you so badly, it's hard for them to even think straight." He continued. Vincent reached under his helpless victim, and hastily began undoing his belt buckle.

"And how, out of all the men you know, did you manage to choose Squall?" At that, Cloud growled in response. A sudden urge to punch a hole in Vincent's smirking face arose in his stomach.

"Hn, hark who's talking, you're fucking his father. Who happens to look just like him, I might add. Given Laguna's advanced age and your less than appealing allure, I'm surprised he can even get it up for you." To be honest, Laguna wasn't that old, and he didn't personally harbour anything against him, but at the moment, anything was fair play. Vincent pulled Cloud's belt off with renewed ferocity. Keeping one hand pressed painfully against his back, he quickly wrapped the strap around the blonde's neck and buckled it tightly. Taking the other end of the make-shift leash, he wrapped it around Cloud's free arm. Strife winced at the sudden pressure on his throat, but Vincent wasn't done yet. Pulling the strap (and Cloud's arm) to the opposite corner of the table, he thrust it down the corner pocket and jammed it in place with the eight ball.

"You talk too damn much, beautiful." Vincent murmured as he finally jammed a large wad of cloth into his prey's mouth. Cloud stifled the urge to retch. The pain in his throat was making it increasingly difficult to breathe.

"Well, Cloud-kun, what is it that Squall does to you that makes you so attached to him?" Vince asked, pulling the helpless man's pants off his hips. He pressed his hands to the evidence of Strife's manhood. Cloud squeezed his eyes shut, desperately trying to ignore the slow probing at his loins. Oblivious, Vince continued.

"How does he keep you at his side?" His fingers deftly began pulling back the soft foreskin of his hardened member while probing the cleft of his delectable ass. "For someone as…appealing as you, he must suck you off ten times a day just for fun." Vince flicked out his tongue at Cloud's ear and trailed down to his shirt. "I can't see him thinking about much else with your fuckable ass around." He grasped the black cloth with his teeth and fiercely ripped a jagged tear in it. Cloud growled at the feeling of lust evoked by that simple sound, angry at himself for allowing this to happen. As though he knew the conflict of emotions he was creating, Vince slowly licked the tight muscles of the well toned man, causing unwelcome shivers of delight to run their course through his body. "Why Cloud, I do believe you are enjoying this." He demurred as he returned to his shoulder.

Cloud's eyes snapped open and glared askance at his torturer. Vincent was not going to make this easy. Instead, he bit firmly into his pale skin, while tightly grasping the exposed skin of Cloud's cock. The contrast of sensations broke through the barrier of Cloud's sanity. Despite this, his tension only grew. "Are you frustrated, Strife?" He whispered shrewdly. "Do you want me to fuck you senseless?" His skillful fingers pressed against the small bud, eliciting a deep throated moan from the blonde. Vincent squeezed the tip of his erection hard at the admission of lust with a satisfied bite on his shoulder.

"Yes, I know you do. You want me more than you want that fool, Leonheart. You should fuck his father someday." Then added, "Whoops, I forgot, you don't have a choice do you…" He laughed and removed his probing fingers. Withdrawing from the man, he pulled out a small tube from the inner folds of his clothing and squeezed a liberal amount of the lubricant to his fingers. Hidden in Cloud's blind spot, he allowed himself the piece of mind to stare at his unclothed backside. Interesting, he thought, I never knew this stiff Soldier could be so flexible. The pool table was far too low for that position to be bearable, for a normal person anyway. He smirked as he remembered Laguna's first experience with it.

Cloud's mind was ravaged with want. His body was screaming to be filled with something long and hard. Even the pain on his neck seemed tolerable in light of his painful arousal. Vincent wasn't gone long, he quickly closed the distance between them, and inserted a moist finger between his butt cheeks. Pressing slowly into his opening, Vince replaced his free hand on the hard erection Cloud's horny body boasted. His finger pushed desperately into the tight place, stroking at a soft rhythm. The commanding man struggled to control his own lust, feeling Cloud move beneath him. The blonde's eyes were squeezed shut and a small bead of sweat was trickling down his jaw line. Just the sight alone was enough to send Vincent wild with desire.

Fighting to concentrate, he pulled his finger out and thrust it back in accompanied by another digit. His stroking increased in pace slightly, and he arched his neck up to lick a second bead of sweat away from his prey's face. Cloud's jaw was clenched furiously on the gag. Vincent was never one to rush things, but tonight was different. He couldn't wait any longer. Drawing out his fingers, he constricted his grasp on the ephemeral blonde's member and drove his own swollen cock into the vacated place.

Cloud growled as his desire to be filled disappeared in light of the sudden rush of pleasure. His forehead pressed into the cool surface of the table seeking solace from the onslaught. Vincent groaned as he realized he was losing control of the situation. Oh fuck it, he thought angrily. His free hand traveled up to Cloud's muscled chest of their own accord, and explored the sensations he was causing, occasionally rubbing his nipples when he couldn't resist. An impatient sound from the helpless man he was fucking forced him to increase the pace, quickening his thrusts. Vincent's mind felt blissfully blank. He angled himself slightly differently and buried his cock deep within the writhing man beneath him, hitting his prostate with startling alacrity. Oh bloody hell, he was almost there, was Vince's last coherent thought as Cloud's tight ass began contracting rhythmically around his cock. He felt the precipice approaching quickly as their rhythm changed from urgent to downright desperate.

Cloud let out a strangled scream as his orgasm came hard, and fast, washing over him in waves of ecstasy. Vincent clenched his teeth, knowing he was about to come, and wanting to prolong it as long as he could. But the rapid contractions around his cock dragged him to the edge and held him there for just a moment before his vision exploded into light.

Seconds later he retreated from the beautiful man. He raised the hand that was coated in Cloud's come to his lips and flicked out his tongue to it. Hungrily, he lapped it up before seeing to the dazed and panting man. He unbuckled the belt quickly and wrapped an arm around his friend as he swayed slightly on the spot. Gazing down at him, Vincent could fully appreciate the loveliness that Squall had fallen for. Opening his eyes, Cloud looked at Vincent for a moment before pushing him away with an angry glare. He regained his balance instantly and pulled his fist back, but before he could land the punch, the door banged open and an irate Laguna strolled across the room with a stony expression.

"Cloud! Leave him to me." He said in even tones, patting the blonde on his back to which Cloud raised a skeptical eyebrow. Laguna threw him a winning smile before turning to his lover and landing one hell of a punch on his jaw. Vincent staggered against the pool table, jarring it with the force of his blow.

"That, was for being the asshole you are." He said, rubbing his knuckles and closing the distance between them. Pulling his koibito to his feet, he yanked his long hair forward and pressed a harsh kiss onto his lips. He turned back to Cloud.

"Get out of here. I don't like fucking with an audience." He explained with a shooing motion.

"Yeah, besides, it's my turn next, yah." Wakka grinned at him from the doorway. Cloud grimaced and threw a confused look at Leonheart.

"What, you think I'd screw you too?" Laguna replied in surprise. "What kind of father would that make me? Now scoot."

Cloud hid a wince and turned to the Blitzball player. Wakka's smile was downright scary, but for some reason, the apprehension he felt was somewhat less than for Vincent. He donned his natural grim expression and followed Wakka out of the rec room. But instead of leading him upstairs, he headed outside. Cloud frowned. Even Wakka wasn't crazy enough to take him in public, was he? But his fears were for naught; he was walking to the pool. As he neared the water, Cloud glimpsed a figure moving beneath the surface.

"Come on, take that ragged thing off willya? Or do I have to do it for you?" Cloud looked down in surprise. He had forgotten the state his shirt was in. Stupid Vincent, no wonder Laguna changed clothes five times a day. He pulled it off hurriedly, anxious to keep any contact between himself and Wakka to a bare minimum, but no sooner than his chest was bare, than the strong man wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. He closed his eyes and turned his face away. A different voice snickered at his motion.

"Are you afraid of him Cloud-san?" Tidus smirked as he draped his arms over the side of the pool. Cloud grunted in reply. Wakka leaned close to his ear.

"Get in the water koi." Cloud rolled his eyes at the command, but didn't say anything. It didn't matter what he said anyway, he was bound to this. He pushed the man away and walked over to the pool. Tidus raked his eyes over his well toned body and sighed at the way the moonlight played over his slender form.

"You are beautiful Cloud-san." He demurred as the other blonde slowly entered the water. Cloud, who was expecting the water to be cold, was pleasantly surprised at the warmth that greeted him. He looked warily at Tidus and was mildly aggravated to see an uncharacteristically dreamy expression to his features. A loud splash behind him alerted him to the location of the other man. Tidus approached him slowly and pulled the confused man into deeper water. When they were both treading water, He placed his hands on Cloud's hips and pulled him closer.

The ex-Soldier allowed the younger man control of the moment and leaned into the contact. On the outside, he remained coolly aloof of the situation. On the inside, he sighed at the unfamiliar sensation of having his chest caressed underwater. Tidus pressed their bodies together to deliver a quick kiss to Cloud's lips before smiling mischievously and ducking under the surface. Without warning, he felt the young man playfully begin to lick at his nipples. Cloud was not a superb swimmer, but he thought of himself as pretty competent in a pool. However this new feeling threw him completely off balance, and he found himself forcing the concentration needed to tread water.

"Hey, you gotta be careful in here." Wakka cautioned, coming up behind him and wrapping an arm around his waist. Tilting Strife's head upward, he continued. "You know? Unlike us, you have to keep your pretty head above water." Then he moved his hands lower to Cloud's hips, sufficiently distracting him enough to lean forward and claim the parted lips for his own. At the unwelcome touch, Cloud winced, wanting to yank his lips back, but there was something about the unassuming manner of the other men that kept him motionless. Despite the fact that he was in complete control of the ex-Soldier, Wakka had refrained from intruding into his mouth; the kiss was solely superficial. The former guardian pulled back and frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing," Cloud replied, wanting more than ever to run all the way up to the room he was sharing with Squall and fuck the living daylights out of his lover. Wakka's frown didn't disappear, but he retreated and ducked under the water to talk to Tidus. When he reappeared, he was smiling. "Tidus wants your permission to make you feel better." He smirked.

"What the..? I don't feel anyhow, I'm just tired. Will you get this over with?" He shot back at him. All of a sudden, he felt his pants being yanked off and soft hands work their way up his legs. Wakka grinned devilishly at him and disappeared under the surface again. A soft stroking at his inner thighs alerted him to the awakened lust in his groin. But rather than heading straight to the erection as Vincent had done, Tidus was painfully ignoring the swollen flesh. He kissed the tight muscles of his thighs, and allowed his tongue to run wild on the curves of his hips, but was very careful not to come too close to the core of his desire.

The leader of the Aurochs on the other hand, was as blatant with his want as was physically possible. He traced the rabid tones of Cloud's lower back with his fingers and pressed his tongue into the small cleft above his pretty, cherry ass. The combined movements sent shivers of pleasure through the vulnerable blonde and he found himself not caring about whether he stayed above the water. Wakka's tongue moved lower, easing into the tight place he wanted. Cloud reached down to Tidus's shoulders for support at the new sensation. Easing apart his butt cheeks, he deftly probed the puckered bud. The swirling water around his ass elevated Cloud's senses to a new state of heightened craving and a small gasp escaped his lips unbidden. His hips jerked forward, desperately needing contact.

The teasing man seemed to feel his desire and tentatively touched Strife's engorged member. A small moan applauded the relief and Tidus lowered his mouth to the ignored jewels at its base. His expert lips sucked on them singly while simultaneously squeezing his weeping cock. Cloud clenched his teeth and let his head fall back. The moon and stars seemed to be laughing at him as they twinkled from their omnipotent view. Don't make a sound, he thought. But the instant the notion entered his head, the harder it became. Wakka's tongue was moving in slow circles inside of him, caressing the passage just out of reach of the place that was aching for contact.

Tidus pulled away from his balls and eagerly swallowed the head of his cock in one greedy gulp. Cloud concentrated on the bright bulbs above him. He found the short, spiky hair of the man below him and wound his fingers into it while pressing into the core that was sucking him off. Oh God, it felt good, he thought, wanting more. But before he could begin the ascent to oblivion, both men pulled away. They breached the surface of the water noisily, splashing waves over Cloud's head and out of the pool. Tidus pulled him into a deep kiss, rubbing his own engorged member to Cloud's. Wakka kissed the back of his neck softly and whispered, "Are you still afraid of us Cloud-kun?" Too occupied with the erotic movement of the other Blitzball player, he ignored the question and focused all of his lust into a single kiss. Tidus pulled away laughing.

"Hey Wakka, I think he wants to be screwed."

"That so, yah? Well I think I ought to give the man his wish." He smirked, reaching over to his boyfriend's hips and grinding all three of them together. "After all, he's been very obedient so far." Tidus nodded. Leaning close to Cloud he demurred.

"Time for you to return the favour, Cloud-san." After which he pulled away and leaned back in the water, elevating his hips above surface level. Nodding his understanding, the ex-Soldier bent his head to the well defined erection. Behind him, Wakka was already pressing his enlarged member to Cloud's ass. Easing into a comfortable position, he closed his eyes. For just a moment, he imagined it was Squall's hard-on he was kissing, but the feel was different, not to mention, slightly smaller. But he sucked it anyway. Slowly he pulled back the foreskin, eliciting a sigh of relief from the aching blonde. Cloud swirled his tongue around the pink flesh, letting Tidus's moans guide him to the spots that felt the best.

Wakka filled him easily, the water lessening some of the friction, but still allowing the savage nature of both men a measure of freedom. Slowly, the red head pushed into the tight space. Cloud felt himself constrict against the intrusion, but welcomed it. He sucked harder on the prostrate man before him. Tidus grasped Cloud's wet hair and pulled his head lower onto himself. For the second time that night, Strife felt himself stifling a retch. He knew if he swallowed much more, he wouldn't be able to breathe, but he filled his throat anyway.

The driving force in his ass quickened as the Auroch slammed against his prostate. A different kind of stars blinked before his eyes now, and he urgently gripped Tidus's butt for support. Wakka reached for his distended member and clasped his fingers around it. Thought escaped his capability as Cloud moved with their rhythm, ignoring the ache in his lungs. His abyss loomed before him, almost visible and taunting. Eagerly, Wakka pushed him to it.

It seemed as though all three men culminated at the same time. Their convulsions occurring almost simultaneously. Cloud yanked his head free gasping for breath. He pulled away panting and grappling for support. The taste of Tidus was hot in his mouth, and he willingly swallowed every bit. Wakka held onto his shoulders and pulled him to the edge of the pool. Cloud climbed up somewhat unwillingly. He was very tired now, and wanted nothing more than a good night's rest. Wincing, he realized it would be a miracle if he could walk the next day, given what was still in store for him. Still one more to go, he thought with a groan.

Wakka and Tidus had disappeared under the water again, and Cloud was left to find his pants on his own. He glanced around the surface of the water for it.

"No need to look for these," A voice snickered behind him. "You don't need them." What the hell? Cloud thought angrily. Were they all just waiting for their turn? Strong arms reached around his chest and pulled him to his feet. Strife wavered for a moment before falling back onto the man's chest. Damn, he was more tired than he thought. "Alright, relax." Irvine said with a grin as he reached down to Cloud's knees. Portraying more strength than the Soldier would have originally thought possible, he swept him off his feet and promptly headed inside. Cloud let his head fall haphazardly off the man's arm. This whole situation was humiliating enough as it was without Irvine showing off. He opened his eyes and took a quick look around. Thankfully, no one was in sight.

The cowboy snickered again. He flashed the blonde his infamous smirk and began speaking in soothing tones.

"No, your boyfriend is waiting his turn, like everyone else did. Although, considering how well you've stood up, no pun intended, so far I think I can see why he likes you so much." Cloud groaned. He was utterly tired of hearing his friends ask him that stupid question.

"How the hell is that any of your business? Isn't Zell entertaining enough for you?" He threw back with a vengeance. Irvine seemed to contemplate the notion for a moment. "Hm, of course he is, I'm not implying that. Just wondering."

"Yeah well, keep your goddamn wondering to yourself." Cloud retorted. "From the way you people have been behaving you'd swear I'm the village fuck-toy." A shout of laughter escaped the ill mannered cowboy as he began to climb the stairs.

"No, no my mistake. Its just…" He looked down at the blonde as if appraising him. "You really are extraordinarily beautiful Cloud. Squall seems more of the…fuck and go type. In fact, it's a most astonishing fact that he and you are, well…stable." Cloud grimaced.

"I should tell him that." He demurred, finding no humour at all in the situation. Irvine kicked open a door and dropped Cloud on the bed with a jolt. Without bothering to shut the entryway, he immediately climbed onto Cloud's lower belly.

"So, beautiful, should I show you how its done cowboy style?" Irvine smirked. Cloud simply stared. The arrogant man leaned over and rest his elbows on the bed next to Cloud's still wet hair. "You know you look almost angelic like that." He whispered, running his fingers through the soft drooping spikes. Slowly he pulled them apart, feeling each individual strand as he took apart the style he was used to. Suddenly Cloud felt violated. Even more than having his body used, this was…personal. This was different. There was only one person he ever let touch his hair like that, and that was Squall. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to shut out the experience. Not an easy feat for him; it was the most erotic part of lovemaking.

Ever so slowly, Irvine pulled apart the carefully constructed spikes. Cloud felt the other man growing steadily hard against his belly. With almost revolting alacrity, he felt his own member responding in kind. No way, he thought incredulously. Again! His thoughts must have shown on his face, for Irvine grinned and casually began rubbing against him, just slightly touching his shaft with the motion.

"See? This is why Squall loves you so much." Punctuating the words with a light kiss on his chest, "You have so much to give." His hair was limply falling about his face now, completing the 'angelic' look he wore so well. Irvine pulled away and licked his lips. This was his favourite part; la tortura. He lifted himself off the bed and reached over to a draw on the side. What he pulled out, Cloud didn't see, but he knew that it could only bode danger for himself. Well maybe not danger, he amended as he felt the warmth of the cowboy's gentle smile, but definitely trouble. Irvine deftly slipped a finger into Cloud's crack, almost casually. He pulled it away satisfyingly and wiped it on his shirt. When the ex-Soldier raised an eyebrow at the strange gesture, he frowned.

"Don't much like the taste of Blitzball players." He explained. Cloud glanced down at his semi-hard cock. Remembering how Tidus tasted, he found himself unable to agree, but said nothing. All too soon, Irvine dropped to his knees on the bed and took Cloud's member whole into his mouth. A sharp gasp escaped the blonde as he went from semi-hard to rigid in matter of seconds. He swore inwardly, hating himself for making so much noise. Oh god, not yet, his mind groaned, but his body was already threatening to retaliate if the pleasure stopped. But Irvine pulled away almost instantly, leaving the panting man in confusion. It didn't last long however as the cowboy made his intentions very clear with his next move. Something cool and hard was pressing against his opening. Natural reaction made him relax into it, taking it inside of him easily. The ease at which it slipped inside surprised even the great Cloud. He swore angrily at his mental self. If he was slack after this, Leonhart would never forgive him.

A quick moment of experimentation and Irvine pressed the phallus onto the spot that made Cloud's head spin. His back arched upward and a small cry made it past his clenched teeth. Stars danced before his eyes once more and he pressed his hands into the headboard. Every movement sent spirals of light surging through his eyeballs.

When he finally had the confidence to open his eyes, it was to see that Irvine was no longer touching him. In fact he was sitting the chair next to the bed and staring at him with an undeniably hungry look in his dark eyes. "Do it again." He whispered. Cloud was dazed enough to wonder what the hell he was talking about. As he moved to sit up, the phallus pressed into the place again. He cried out again, louder this time and fell back motionless onto the bed. His stomach tightened as the waves of pleasure dimmed to a low throb.

"You are a demon, Irvine." He groaned, trying not to move. He couldn't even reach down to remove the source of amusement. Just raising his hands was hard enough. Irvine didn't laugh though, and Cloud, chancing a glance at him, could see he was sporting an obvious hard-on. For some strange reason, this pleased him. Irvine cleared his throat quietly.

"Tell me what you want, Cloud-kun." He said demurely. His eyes had a fierce glaze over them. "Tell me that you want me to screw you stupid." Oh like hell, Cloud grimaced. Instead he gasped for breath.

"Stop being such a stubborn bastard." Irvine groaned. "Just say it." His hands moved down toward his pants. He stood and placed himself in a place where Cloud could clearly see him and urgently undid his belt. For one stupid moment Cloud found himself wondering if anyone in this place wore boxers underneath their clothes. But the moment passed as Irvine grasped his throbbing member with a sultry look. Cloud whimpered. He wanted it again, the desire to be taken was very present. No damnit, he fought for control, I cant give in to such a simple thing. But the voice in the back of his mind was saying something very different. So small a request, and then you can return to Squall, it was whispering softly, the voice that spoke in Sephiroth's voice. No, he shook his head feverently. Unfortunately, the action made his body move, just slightly, sending the steel maddeningly into his prostate. Irvine's voice rose with his as another cry pierced the night air. "Just say it Cloud!" He ordered, "Say that you want me."

"Oh fucking God I want you!" Strife groaned in defeat. Irvine smiled and closed the distance between them. He pulled out the hard object and raised Cloud's legs. Suddenly empty, he impatiently met his thrust and wrapped his legs around the cowboy's waist. The contrast in texture was welcome. Irvine's hard dick slid into him easily, erasing the unfeeling imprint of the phallus. Cloud threw back his head to get the hair out of his eyes. Irvine definitely knew what he was doing. The soft sound their bodies made as flesh collided was music to his ears, but better than that was the feeling of Irvine's fingers on his cock. Pressing into it, squeezing, pulling, rubbing…oh the sensations could go on and on.

His heart fluttered against the inside of his chest. The heat of the moment was intense and compelling. To hell with long and slow, he thought, constricting the muscles of his ass about Irvine's member. He made himself tighter, feeling the deep rhythmic motion climb the mountain for the third time that night. The cowboy felt him rising and quickened the pace. He pushed into his hole harder with each thrust and grasped the ex-soldier's balls with increasing intensity.

Their climax was sudden. Cloud felt his body jerk as his nectar spilled out over himself. The blissful blankness that came with sex lasted only moment before he fell back to earth panting with exhaustion. Irvine came seconds after him, holding the moment suspended. Cloud allowed himself the freedom to enjoy the sight of the other man in ecstasy. And he says I'm beautiful, the blonde thought with a smirk. When they both relaxed Irvine raised a finger to the collected pool in Cloud's lower belly. He ran his finger through it once, but instead of lifting it to his lips, he flicked it off and pulled out of the man. He looked utterly princelike as he stood from the bed and zipped up his pants. He turned and looked out the window.

"You can take him back now if you wish." Irvine said over his shoulder. Cloud's eyes flicked back to the doorway to see Squall leaning on the frame with an unreadable expression on his features. Cloud struggled to raise himself to a sitting position. His body ached. He knew that he was about to get one hell of a scolding, but there was nothing for it. He had to face it sooner or later. Squall walked over to the bed and offered a hand to the tired soldier. Cloud accepted it gratefully. He pulled himself up and draped an arm over Leonheart's shoulder. The brunette wrapped a possessive arm around his waist and walked out the room. Irvine watched them go with a bemused look on his usually thoughtful features.

Nether man spoke till they were down the hall and safely in their room. Cloud collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes. A soft sink in his balance told him that Squall was sitting right next to him. He was tired, but he didn't allow himself the opportunity to relax. As predicted, the explosion came softly.

"Had fun?" Squall asked quietly and in a dangerous voice. In the spirit of good conversation, Cloud decided to think about an answer. Did he enjoy it? Well Vincent was harsh and Irvine was cruel, but Tidus and Wakka weren't bad. Still, he was already drained from a long day when he started and now he was too dead-beat to think properly. He took the safe route.

"No." Squall let out a snort of disbelief.

"Irvine isn't that far away from here that I couldn't hear you screaming." He replied. Cloud sighed and opened his eyes. The look of disappointment so prevalent on his lover's face was too much for him to bear. On anyone else, that would have been irrelevant, but Squall never showed people how he felt. Never.

"Squall?" He demurred tentatively. No response. "Leon..?" He tried again, using his pet name. He looked up, eyes traveling over the dazed look, naked body and dangling hair of his boyfriend.

"Okay, I know it was just a bet, but tell me one thing?" He replied with a serious look. "Was Laguna better than me?"

"What the..?" Cloud choked out. In another situation, he would have laughed, but the expression Squall was wearing so well, was almost frightening. "Oh hell no." He answered with a curt nod. "Laguna couldn't even get it up for me." Squall frowned.

"Really?" He asked in surprise. "That's not possible. There is NO ONE that can resist you Cloud." He moved in closer. "You are the most perfect creation on the face of the earth."

Strife almost grinned. Leon could be very charming when he wished. But he wasn't done yet.

"Especially when you're wet. Starting tomorrow, I am going to _kill_ every man that looks at you for too long. And as for Vincent…let's just say he and Lionheart will be getting to know each other much better." He trailed off apparently thinking about all the ways he could use his weapon. Cloud interrupted.

"Whatever you want, but right now, it's not _that_ gunblade I'm interested in." He whispered in a guttural tone. Squall broke off his musings in shock. He glanced at Cloud's nether regions and his eyes widened.

"You cannot be serious!" He asked, putting his fingertips to his forehead. "You must be tired."

Cloud laughed. "Leon, even if I couldn't move, I'd want you." The expression Squall was wearing was intensely adorable. "You are so cute when you're confused." He continued, pressing his semi-hard-on to Squall's lower back. The wielder of Lionheart growled in response. He pulled off his watch quickly, glancing at its face for a moment.

"I'll show you cute," he said pushing Cloud onto his back. "I see your blade is up for a fight, let's go. And by the way," He started with a genuine smile, "Happy birthday Cloud."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review!


End file.
